Face Down on the Ground
by Canis Lupes
Summary: A one-shot I thought of while listening to some music... Implied ZeLink. Sadly no fluff. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was listening to music and this one shot formed in my thinker-thing-what-ever-it-is.**

**Uhm. Yeah.**

**Anyways, it's based off of the song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**I gotta be mean to Zelda in this one and it'll suck to write.**

**Zelda: Don't make me come over there.**

**Yes Ma'am**

**Zelda: Just write you fool. I'll deal with you based on how much I cry during the course of this one-shot.**

**Maybe I shouldn't be mean to Zelda in this one. I like my head where it is. _Both_ of them.**

**All crude jokes aside. Please enjoy this story and lemme know what you think about it. Reviews make me want to keep writing these kinds of stories... I don't like reading/writing one-shots... But this one was too tempting to pass up.**

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen**

**I present to you**

_Face Down: A Songfic_

* * *

I was driving home from another tiring day of school. Today had been more tiring than usual, seeing as every single one of my teachers decided to spring a test on me.

Fun.

I turned up the radio and floored it. The little four cylinder in my 1986 Toyota MR2 screamed and the back wheels squealed slightly. I didn't even care about how fast I was going. I glanced down at the speedometer and I gasped.

It read 100 miles per hour.

I've never gone this fast before...

I don't know if I can handle this speed...

Screw it. I've been driving for 2 years. I should be good.

I let off the throttle a little as I prepared to take a curve in the road. Just as I got around the bend, a rather nice 1971 Dodge Charger roared past. I stared it for a moment before pulling the emergency brake and drifting around to begin following it. I floored it. Once again, my little four cylinder screamed.

The Charger was pearl white with black rims. That's it. I guess sometimes simplicity is the best thing. I pulled up behind it and slowed down. He was doing about 75 and obviously didn't even have the throttle a quarter of the way down.

He pulled into the convienience store about half way down the road. I followed suit and pulled into the parking spot next to him. He got out and walked straight over to my car.

"Why'r you following me?" he questioned, obviously a tad bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your car, man. 1971, right?" I said, raising my hands to about eye level. He eyed me for a moment before nodding.

"Do you mind if I see the engine?" I asked hopefully. He thought for a moment before reaching into the open window and popping the hood. He walked over to the front and opened the hood and then beckoned me over.

"383 Stroker. Custom built," he said with a smirk. My jaw nearly hit the grille of the car.

"How much horsepower does it build?" I questioned. Jesus. I'd hate to have to put money on beating this thing in a race.

"668," he said. Again, my jaw nearly hit the grille of the car.

He laughed and patted me on the back. "It's alright, kid. I know it's a badass car."

I nodded, mouth still agape.

"So what do you have?" he questioned, glancing over at my car. "Never seen that emblem before."

"1986 Toyota MR2," I said.

"Toyota?"

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome," I said with a laugh. "But not as awesome as this thing." I added, tapping the driver's side fender well.

"What kind of engine does it have in it?" he said, walking towards the hood. I laughed at him. He scowled.

"What?"

"Engine's in the back. MR2 stands for Mid-Engine, Rear wheel drive, 2 Seater.

"Well, where's the engine?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Sheiiiiik, hurry up!" a feminine voice yelled from the charger.

"Hush you!" he scowled. She stopped talking.

I glanced into the car and saw a rather beautiful blonde sitting in the pasenger seat. His girlfriend, I assume.

"... Anyways. Here, lemme show you," I said, walking towards the back of my car. I pulled open the grate just behind the rear windshield to reveal the little beast of a four cylinder that this thing had in it.

"115 Horsepower, supercharged 1.5 L. four cylinder," I said, giving the engine a once-over.

He did the same before chuckling a little bit. "If I were a betting man, I'd say that this could out run my car any day of the week."

I stared at him, dumbfounded by his bold statement.

"Shall we test it?" he said with a smirk.

I thought for a moment. If we got caught by the police... We'd both get jail time for street racing. Ah, fuck it. Let's go.

"Let's do it."

* * *

We pulled up side-by-side at a red light.

He revved his engine with a deafening roar.

I tried to replicate it but only produced a feeble wheezing noice from the supercharger.

The light turned green and I slammed the gear shifter into first and gunned it.

Second... Third... Fourth... Fifth... I was out of gears. He was still in third gear and was only about 20 feet behind me...

All of a sudden I heard a **BANG**.

I spun my head around to see him turning his car off to the right. There was smoke pouring out from the cracks in the hood.

He pushed it too hard.

He slung a rod.

He killed that 383 Stroker.

* * *

He, for some reason, made it a point to call his girlfriend out on yelling at him the whole time to 'Floor it!'

I scowled at him. He should have known better.

"Dude, you fucked this thing up. Bad. Like, really bad," I said, shaking my head.

"No shit, Sherlock," he retorted with an angry look on his face. His girlfriend just sat in the car staring at her lap.

"Do you guys need a lift?" I asked. It kind'a was my fault that he blew up his engine; us racing and all.

"Yeah, she does," he said, shooting a glare at the girl in the car.

I nodded and walked over to the passenger side door. I knocked on the window and motioned towards my car. She nodded and opened the door.

"C'mon. This day's been hell already," I said. She nodded and solemnly walked over to my MR2.

"Before I go, what's you're name?" I said to the guy.

"Sheik. That's Zelda," he said, pointing towards the girl leaning against the hood of my car.

I nodded and walked over to the driver's side door of my car.

"Hey! You forgot to tell me yours," he called. Oh, right.

"Link," I called back to him.

I slid into the seat and motioned for Zelda to get in. She nodded and got in.

I waved to Sheik and started my engine. He waved back and turned back to the smoking engine infront of him. I shook my head and put the gear shifter into first and took off down the road.

After a while I glanced over at Zelda "Where to? Kind'a just been riding around so far, seeing as you've been so quiet that I almost forgot you were in my car."

She flinched and held her hands up as if to block some sort of oncoming attack. I frowned, "Why are you doing that?"

She dropped her hands to her sides and let out a rather lengthy, and shaky, sigh. "Sorry. Force of habbit."

I deepened my frown, "Habbit?"

"D-don't... You d-don't need to kn-know..." she stumbled.

"... Alright."

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of her house and saw who I presume is her father standing in the doorway. He looked at my car with a confused look, and only looked more confused when Zelda stepped out of my car.

I turned off the engine and walked with Zelda up to the door of her house. Her father was staring at me. I felt rather uncomfortable.

"Zelda... Who is this?" he questioned.

"His name's Link... Sheik blew the engine up in his car and Link here stopped and offered to give one of us a ride home. Sheik said I should go," she said. The man nodded and stretched out a hand for me to shake.

"You have my thanks, Link."

I shook his hand and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard Zelda say from behind me. I spun around to look at her. "Thanks, and here's Sheik's number. You seem to know what you're doing with cars... So could you help him out with his?" she said. I thought for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you!" she squealed and then hugged me. I felt _really _uncomfortable now.

After being released from her grip, I waved goodbye and walked back to my car. I started it and drove home.

Nothing else really happened.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I called Sheik up and asked if he needed any help. He said yes so I was on my way to go help him out. He had somehow gotten his car back to his house, so I had to get dirrections on how to get there.

I pulled into the drive way and saw Sheik and Zelda leaning against his car. Sheik's face was contorted with anger while Zelda looked like she had just gotten hit. She was holding her jaw and on the verge of tears.

I turned the engine off and greeted them with a simple "Hello." Sheik scowled at me and opened the hood back up on his car.

"Slung a rod through the block. Engine's toast," I said after inspecting it for a while.

Zelda started to cry a tad bit.

... Why was she crying?

...

That's when it happened.

Sheik turned around and yelled, "I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS ENGINE WAS DONE FOR!"

He swung at her.

He hit her in the jaw with enough force to make her spin around and land on her face.

I lost it.

I ran over and jammed my elbow into the back of his head, making him stumble. He flailed around and growled at me.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Defending _her_." I said coldly.

"Let's see how well you _defend_ against THIS!" he snarled. He pulled out a chrome M1911 from his belt and aimed it at me.

My blood ran cold.

I heard Zelda scream in terror. Sheik turned to look at her and I took the opening to lunge at him.

I jabbed him in the stomache and we struggled for control of the gun in his hands.

I used my spare hand and jabbed him in the abdomine. He fell to the ground, clutching his abdomine.

"You got a lot of guts, kid," he growled in pain.

I glared at him and put the gun to his head. I cocked back the hammer.

"I could _kill_ you right now," I snarled. Zelda flinched at the word "Kill."

"You're too scared to. Don't want blood on your hands, eh?" he laughed.

"No. You deserve to die." I said with a snarl.

He flinched. I took the gun from his head and shot the concrete next to him. He yelped and glared at me.

"Zelda, how long has this been going on?" I questioned.

"... A-about t-two w-weeks after we s-started dating ..." she stammered out.

I cocked back the hammer again and put it to his head.

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years," Sheik growled.

I jammed my knee into his chin and he fell back on the ground. He groaned in pain and glared at me.

"How many times has he hit you, Zelda?" I demanded, rage boiling in my blood.

"I... I lost count after the first two weeks..." she weeped.

That's it.

This motherfucker is going to die.

I dropped the magazine to the gun and ejected the bullet in the chamber. I slid them into my pocket and threw the gun to the side.

"On your feet."

He scrambled to his feet and swung at me. I side-stepped and slammed my right elbow between his shoulder blades. He growled in pain and tried to hit me again, this time opting for a kick.

I grabbed him by the ankle and twisted, making him spin and fall flat on his face.

"You have no idea how to fight, do you?" I laughed.

He yelled in rage and charged at me. I smirked and raised my fist. I didn't even have to reel back. He just ran face-first in to my fist, making him fall onto his back once again.

That one did it. He was out cold.

I glanced over at Zelda. She was huddled up into a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Shhh, it'll be ok..." I said, walking towards her. She flinched and huddled closer to the vehicle. I stopped mid-stride and stared at her.

I went too far.

Way too far.

I sighed and walked back to my car.

"W-wait!" she called. I glanced back over to her and she was on her feet now.

"I... I wanted to t-thank you f-for... for... teaching Sheik a l-lesson..." she stumbled.

I sighed, "I went way overboard with it. He might need a doctor."

"N-no! He can s-stay like that... The asshole had it c-coming..." she said, shooting a glare at Sheik.

She brushed back a few loose strands of beautiful blonde hair and smiled at me. My heart melted. I never really noticed how cute she was until now...

I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She flinched for a moment before wrapping her arms around my back rather timmidly.

I suppose she never had someone being nice to her until now.

I'm always the odd one out. Whether good or bad.

We got into my car and drove off to find her house. I turned on the radio as we went and a familiar song came on...

_ Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

We only just met.

But I could tell this was going to be more than just a friendship.

* * *

**Boom diggity! There you go guys!**

**That was my first One-Shot EVER. I think it went rather well... Tempted to make it into a full-on story... But I might just make a sequel.**

**Sorry for posting this instead of Life is Hard... I just hit a brick wall with chapter four... I'll have it out next week, sorry!**

**Zelda: I swear to god. I will murder you.**

**Uh oh, I think I'm about to get shrekt...**

**Until next time you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to keep going with it. I'm not one that likes to read one-shots, because once it's over... you want to know what happens AFTER that. Like, in this one. I kind'a dropped it at "****_I knew we were going to be more than friends"_**** And I was thinking, that's kind'a not fair. You guys probably want to know what happens when Sheik wakes up... What Zelda and Link's relationship goes to after the events in the one-shot blah blah blah. I know I would.**

**So here it is!**

**Zelda: You better not make me cry in this. I had enough embarrassment in the last one.**

**I'll try. I don't like making you cry. A. Because you try to kill me afterwards. And B. I dun like to see you cry ;-;**

**Link: Stop hitting on her.**

**Sowwy ;-; **

**Anyways! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Link's POV_

It's been a week since I had the fight with Sheik.

He nearly died as a result.

I felt really bad about it, but Zelda said he deserved it... The day after, she informed me that Sheik is only 17. I'm 18. So really, that was just an older kid, beating the crap out of a younger kid.

Come to think of it.

That makes sense that Sheik had no idea how to fight, or how to drive that car.

I had grabbed the pistol that Sheik had before we left. Zelda questioned it, but I replied with a simple "It's to keep him from getting any ideas."

It gleemed in my hands. I hadn't told my parents about it yet, they didn't even know what had gone down in that span of 48 hours. If I told them, surely I'd be severely punished for my acts.

Not to mention the gun.

The gun...

...

I shoved it back into the black and orange shoe box and slid it back under my bed.

"Link? Are you OK?" my mother asked from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! I'm fine!" I yelled in response. I let out a heavy sigh and stroked back my long blond hair. My phone buzzed on the bed next to me.

Startled, I snatched the phone up. It was a text from Zelda:

_Hey, you wanna go for a ride?_

I smiled. Zelda loved ridding around with me.

I quickly tapped the screen, typing out my response:

_Yeppers, omw_

I hit the green send button and then the power button on the top.

I smirked and stood up, shoving my phone into my right pocket. I stopped for a moment, lost in thought. Should I take the... Gun..?

I laid down on the ground quietly and grabbed the shoe box, opening it. I stared at the shining object for a moment before picking it up. I grabbed the magazine and the spare bullet. I shoved them into my pocket and then slipped the cold metal object into the back of my waistband.

I sighed and closed the box, stuffing it back under the bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. The wood was cool under my feet.

"Hey Link! Where are you off to?" my father questioned from his chair. He turned the TV down, waiting for me to respond.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon!" I said, before slipping my shoes on and walking out the door.

I slid into my MR2 and turned the engine. I revved it slightly and smiled. I loved the sound of that supercharger.

My sister, Aryll, leaned out of her window and yelled, "I love you, Link! Be back home soon!"

I smiled and waved. I then took off down the road.

* * *

Zelda loved it when I raced around through the back roads in my car with her.

She loved hearing the engine.

She loved not having to _worry_.

She could say what ever she wanted without fear of being hit.

I pulled into her driveway in my car. Her father was standing in the doorway. I got a unnerving sense of de ja vu.

She smiled as she ran out, after giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

She was wearing a light pink sweater with a white t-shirt underneath it. Worn blue jeans hung from her hips and she had a pair of hot pink Nikes on. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony-tail with pink and light green holders. She had a light coating of make-up on. A tad bit of blush and maybe a little mascara, but that was it. She is beautiful.

The passenger-side door swung open and she jumped in. I smiled at her and revved the engine slightly.

We both laughed as we waved to her father. I put the gear shifter into reverse and pulled out into the road and stopped for a second.

I looked at Zelda and smirked. She looked back at me and gave me a wild smile.

"Go!" she yelled.

I locked down the brakes and floored it. The engine screamed, as did the back wheels. I huge plume of off-white smoke gathered behind the car.

She screamed and laughed. I laughed along with her. She's so beautiful when she's happy... I don't understand how Sheik could have been such an asshole to her.

I turned my head back to see her father still standing in the doorway, shaking his head. I laughed and waved to him before letting off the brake and rocketing down the road.

We turned down a small dirt road and shifted down into first gear. I pressed down on the throttle slightly and then let off, pushing the clutch in and shifting into second, then letting off the clutch and pressed the throttle back down.

I repeated this proccess until I was doing around 120 and in fith gear. I still had a little give in the throttle, but I didn't want to push the engine too hard. I don't feel like slinging a rod.

I thought back to when Sheik pushed that 383 Stroker too hard and slung a rod through the block.

I shivered and let off the gas slightly. Zelda looked over at me and laughed slightly.

I was still thinking about Sheik.

We haven't heard, nor seen, from him in a week. Zelda hasn't gotten a text or call from him, his parents, or his friends, so neither of us really know anything about him right now. As in, what happened after we left.

I shook the thought off, and kept driving. I let off the throttle until we were doing a relatively slow speed; about 60 miles per hour.

Zelda laughed and said, "That was fun!"

I smiled and pulled out onto the paved road and angled towards a nearby store.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"Why are we here?" Zelda questioned, confused.

I laughed, "Want something to drink? I'm gonna grab a pack of smokes and a Red Bull."

"You smoke?" she asked, once again confused.

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

She laughed slightly, "That's fine. Sheik used to."

I cringed slightly.

I don't want to be like Sheik.

_At all._

"On second thought..."

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna quit. Shit's getting expensive." I said, motioning towards the advertisements for different cigarette brands plastered all over the windows.

The door to the store swung open to reveal a middle-aged indian man.

"Where are you going with that, sir?!" he yelled to a younger guy walking back to his truck.

I looked over at Zelda with an uneasy expression. She replecated it and glanced back over to the indian man, and then the man who he was talking to.

"Oh, Indi-Boy's tryin'a start summin', eh?"

The man that spoke was the young guy. He was leaning up against his truck, tossing the can of dip between his hands. He had a camoflauge jacket on and Costo sunglasses. A camoflauge Bass pro shop hat sat ontop of his head. Damn Rednecks.

How did he manage to get that? Without paying no less. He was obviously younger than me; maybe around 16.

"I am calling ze cops!" the indian man yelled, running back into the store. The guy laughed and stepped up into his truck, then started it. There was an obvious absence of a muffler. He glanced over at me and smirked, as if he knew something.

The truck was a red 2004 Dodge Dakota that was jacked up about 6 inches with mud tires on it. He had a spotlight mounted on the roof and a brush guard covering the grille and headlights. There was a giant antenae mounted to the back of the cab. It was probably around 8-foot long with three soft balls on it. One was stuck on every two foot or so.

...

I know that truck.

...

The guy driving it is _not_ who owned it.

...

This could get dicey.

A few moments after the truck had left, I found myself tailing it in my MR2. Zelda was pleading for me to stop and let the police handle it... But, I knew the owner of that truck, and I know he doesn't have friends like _that_.

"Link! Pleeease, I'm begging you!"

I sighed and let off the gas slightly. Was this really my business? For all I know, this could be a relative...

After deciding that Zelda was right, I went back to the store to find a 2015 Dodge Charger police cruiser sitting where the truck had sat.

"Zere he is!" the Indian man yelled. My face went pale.

Are you kidding me?

Instantly me and Zelda were being yelled to put our hands up on the roof. We did as instructed.

Fun. I just love being framed.

"Turn the vehicle off!" the officer barked, gun drawn. I did so, and he opened my door and pulled me to the pavement.

"Erragh!" I groaned. My face had hit the asphalt pretty hard, but it wasn't bleeding. I looked over to see Zelda being pushed over the hood of the police cruiser. The officer was searching her, tears were threatening to pour from her beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"Sir, is this the man that stole from you?" the officer asked the Indian man. He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. I don't feel like going to jail today for something I didn't even do.

The officer took his knee off of my back and let me stand.

"Sorry 'bout that sir." He said, taking his yellow cap off for a second and rubbing his brown hair for a moment.

"It's alright, you're only doing your job," I said, dusting off my shirt.

Zelda ran over to me and buried her face in my chest, sobbing. Stroking her back, I turned back to the officer.

"So, I'm asuming you two are dating?" he said quizically.

Zelda stopped for a moment and turned to the man, "No!" and then resumed sobbing into my chest.

I shrugged, "Nah, just good friends."

He leaned over to whisper into my ear, "She obviously likes you... I'd say pursue this one..."

I shrugged once again. He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand firmly and shook it.

"Name's Pipit Skyle."

"Name's Link Hurot."

We retracted our hands and bid farewell. Zelda was still sniffling slightly as we got back into the car.

"Link, w-why does trouble a-always follow me..." she sniffed. My shoulders dropped. I really don't know... I've only known her for a week...

I sighed, "I don't know. I really don't."

She sniffled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Then, I remembered something.

We still hadn't gotten anything at the store.

"Hey, want a drink?"

She lifted her head and nodded. Her eyes were puffy and wet. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked down for a second and then she did something unexpected...

She lunged forward and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. I sat there for a moment, eyes wide. Upon realizing what was happening, I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. I gently wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her slightly closer.

I opened my eyes for a moment to see her face red as a tomato. Her eyes flung open and she tore away from me. I looked at her for a second, but I decided not to question it.

"S-sorry..." she mumbled, covering her face.

"I... It's alright..."

I turned the car on and went to pull out of the parking lot of the small store. The Officer Skyle stopped me before leaving to inform me about my recent speeding infringments. I scowled and shrugged it off.

Zelda was silent for about ten minutes. I turned to look at her and shot a question her way.

"So... Did you enjoy it?"

She turned cherry red and I exploded into laughter.

"L-Link!" she yelled, embarressed. I laughed at her, playfully of course.

She sighed and laid her head back on my shoulder. I smiled and reved the engine slightly, making the tires squeel in protest.

"Yes. I did."

I laughed and nodded, "I did too."

We pulled into the another store and I parked the car right outside. Zelda jumped out and ran in, beckoning for me to come in.

I sighed and chuckled lightly.

She's so beautiful.

* * *

_Sheik's POV_

That rat-bastard's got some guts. I stared at him through binoculars from the safety of my little Voltswagen. I was parked in the parking lot adjacent to the one he was in.

I sighed, lowering the optical device from my face. The engine turned on roughly; still needs some work.

This guy is going down.

This guy is going to pay for what he did to me.

He will beg for mercy at the hands of Sheik Betsalel.

So help me god-

_Link Hurot, **I will kill you.**_

* * *

**So uh, yeah. There's the beginning of the Sequel... I think it came out rather well... Despite being rather short... Eh.**

**Sheik's last name is Latin for "In the shadow"; fitting, seeing as he will be mostly seen hidding in the shadows.**

**I'll also start replying to reviews in my authors notes from time to time. I'll start doing that in Chapter Five of Life is Hard!**

**Until next time you guys!**


End file.
